New Day
by x3BethBabex3
Summary: The Cullens come back to Forks, a hundred years have passed since they were last here, and there's a new addition to the family.


Ch. 1

**Sadie PO V**

_6:00 A.M._

My alarm beeped for five minutes straight before I rolled over to shut the darn thing up. I hadn't slept well last night, but what else is new. For the past month I couldn't get over this dream of me being in the woods in the middle of nowhere bleeding out. It was horrific to say the least and I couldn't seem to figure out why I was there. No matter how much I yelled, no one was there to save me. Where was the knight in shining armor everyone always gushed about? I guess mine wasn't coming.

_7:30 A.M._

School. Yay. I am not excited in the least bit for the first day of new school year. Not only is it my first day but I have to deal with helping some new people deal with finding their place in our small school system. It really shouldn't be heard seeing that our graduating class last year had the most our school's seen in a while – a whopping 100 people. Maybe, just maybe they'll get the hang of it early and I can go home and get some much needed sleep. I sat inside my car for a few more moments before finally going out into the rain to face this much dreaded day.

_11:45 A.M._

I found myself not hating the new people as much as I thought I would. I actually invited them to come sit with my friends and me at lunch. I searched frantically before finding the best girl ever. "ELEANOR!" I found myself yelling her name across the cafeteria. I've missed this girl so much; she's been my best friend since we were in diapers. "SADIE!" Now everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care, I hadn't seen Elle since the end of school last year. We ran up to each other and in a matter of minutes we were retelling our summers at the same time. "France was amazing; I wished you could of come S! You have no idea how much I've missed you! You haven't changed one bit! How'd your summer go? How has your family been," she said, hardly breathing before she was over. "My summer was boring, how else do you think Forks would be? My family is good. Did you he…" I didn't get finish because the whole lunch was stopped by a late arrival of a group of new students. They were gorgeous; all eight of them had to be related in some way. All but two of them were holding hands with someone. They all appeared to be together in some way. I couldn't help but look at the boy who wasn't holding anyone's hand. He was so pale, you could almost see through him. He had lustrous black hair and liquid gold eyes. I'm pretty sure he stared straight at me during my ogling, but I dropped my eyes before blushing a deep crimson shade. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was still staring at me though. Within in minutes the cafeteria picked back up, every single conversation focusing on the new god-like students. It felt like infinity had passed before the dismissal bell had rung.

_1:45 P.M._

The whole school was filled with rumors of who these new kids could be. The only thing anyone was sure is that they were mostly all Cullens, except for the Hale twins. I've heard everything from them being juvenile delinquents and wanted by the cops to them being angels accidently dropped to the earth by God. I walked into my eighth period lab class and my attention was quickly diverted to the one and only golden skinned angel. My breathing hitched when I noticed how truly gorgeous he was. Of all the guys I've ever met, not one could hold a candle to the fire that was his brilliance. He was perfect, but there's no way he'd ever notice me. I looked down at the seating chart, and of course, I was put beside Mr. Perfect. His eyes followed me the whole way to my seat. I decided being friendly was the best course. "You must be new here. My name's Sadie, what's yours?" His response was short and to the point. "Josh." He said this in a voice as smooth as silk. "Cool. Are you –"he gave me a look that brought me up short and made me shut my mouth. The only word that could explain that look is pure hatred. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. As soon as the final bell of the day rang, he was out of his seat and the room before I had even stood up. Something was different about him and I was going to find out what.


End file.
